Did You Hear About the Carmichaels?
by Sunflower90
Summary: Missing moment from the suburbs. One- shot. Yes I did just go see Did You Hear About the Morgans? But this has nothing to do with that.


This is a missing moment from Chuck vs. the Suburbs. How the heck did they go from the BBQ to breakfast the next morning? Don't own Chuck, btw. If I did, Zach Levi and I would be married and living on a beach somewhere.

* * *

Did You Hear About the Carmichaels?

Yeah, it was awkward. If you had told her 2 days ago that she would be playing Chuck Bartowski's wife in the suburbs she would have scoffed in your face. But now just look at her. The navy polo, khaki skirt, and J. Crew belt were just so... typical American housewife. And Sarah Walker was no typical American housewife. Sarah Carmichael was though. Part of her totally hated this: wearing the stupid clothes, being cooped up here in this house playing a real girl. But the other part of her loved it. She was Chuck's wife. This was the life she truly wanted. They had a big house and a dog and neighbors. Granted one of those neighbors was a terrorist, but still. She only wished she knew what to do with the rest of her afternoon.

* * *

Chuck wasn't too upset about his situation. Although they had been told not to leave the house, they had internet and the CIA had sprung for an Xbox. They even brought in some games. As soon as the party had ended, he helped Sarah clean up the mess and then he went to his game. He would have hung out with Sarah, but things had been weird between them for awhile. She also seemed to want to be alone. Normally, he would have just ignored that and asked her to play, but he wanted to be alone too. Even though he couldn't believe she shot that Fulcrum agent, what scared him most is that he did actually forgive her. She killed someone and he just forgave her. He knew how deep he was falling for her. That was no good. One day she was just going to up and leave him. Or Bryce would come back. Or something else bad would happen and then where would he be? Well, he could mull over it while playing 4 hours of video games.

* * *

It was now approaching 7 o'clock and Sarah had decided not to make dinner. Chuck would probably like it better if they ordered out. And what if she did cook something and he didn't like it? Would he think less of her because she couldn't cook? Ugh, she was being stupid. She knew that what they had for dinner wouldn't make Chuck like her more or less. She cared far too much what he thought. That's why she shot the Fulcrum agent. Because she cared about what happened to Chuck.

As soon as the Chinese arrived, she went and got Chuck from the living room. He put down the controller and came to help her set the table. If she let herself believe this was real, it was only for a moment. It would never be like this. He wanted normal. She wasn't normal. But what they were doing was normal. All she wanted was for him to believe what they were doing together was real, but she wasn't sure he did.  
They ate mostly in silence. A few mumbled topic starters never really went anywhere. They washed the dishes together. She loved the way that he was helping here. He was never afraid to pull his weight in their relationship, or whatever it was.

"Hey, do you want to watch a movie with me?" she asked, hoping this would lighten their ever growing tension.

* * *

All he wanted was to snuggle with her on their couch. So when she asked him to watch a movie, his reply was nearly instantaneous.

"Oh yeah. Sure." He hoped he didn't sound too desperate.

They decided to watch Indiana Jones and the Legend of the Lost Ark, because it was fun but still sweet. At first they just sat down side by side, he didn't want to push her to do anything she didn't want to do. But as the movie went on, she put her feet up on the couch and rested her body against his. He slid his arm around her, and it was the best feeling in the world. This was all he had ever wanted. It was just them, acting like the couple he wished they could be. He could tell she was getting tired, but when the movie ended he realized that there was an awkward situation.

* * *

Oh my gosh. Even though she had just been half asleep, the end of the movie made her remember something. What about sleeping arrangements? The CIA had made up both rooms, but as their cover was husband and wife, they should really sleep together. At least that was what she was telling herself.

"So, um, sleeping. There are 2 rooms, but...I...uh...don't know if we should sleep in separate rooms. Just because we're like married or whatever." Yeah, that was convincing. She just wanted him to tell her that he agreed, that they needed to sleep in the same room. She didn't blame him for not wanting to. She knew that he was still upset about her killing the agent, but she needed him. She was still a woman, and she wanted to feel his warmth against her. Even if it wasn't real, she wanted it to be. She tried to read his face. His mouth was open and he looked confused. That was not good. But wait it was changing.

* * *

At first he didn't know how to respond. She wanted them to sleep together. Like actually sleep in the same bed. But even though it confused and shocked him at first. He knew what he wanted. He began to smile because this was the moment he had been waiting for.

"I definitely think it would be best for our cover if we just used the one bed. We don't want people thinking the Charmichaels are already on the rocks. I mean they're newlyweds, right?"

He didn't want to bring up that newlyweds would also be having tons of sex. He didn't want her to change her mind about the one bed thing.

Then he saw her smile. Did she actually want this as much as he did? Not possible. She was just glad he was agreeing with her.

* * *

They both left to get ready for bed. He changed into his flannel pajama pants while she brushed her teeth and she put on her new nightie while he brushed his teeth. She had gotten it for just this occasion. It was like they had been doing this routine for years. They just worked together.

As they slid into bed, each was careful to stay on their side, although neither wanted to. As soon as they were both in, Chuck took a chance. He laced his fingers through Sarah's under the covers and brought their hands out. He kissed her hand.

"Today has been fun. Thanks for making it so great." She smiled at him. He turned over and shut off the light.

It had been a very long day for both, but Chuck fell asleep first. It always took a little longer for Sarah to get to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about if this were real and the kiss that Chuck had placed on her hand. She fantasized about this being their life together. Just as she was about to drift off into dream land, she brushed a curl away from the face of a snoring Chuck. She placed a light kiss on his cheek, so as not to wake him.

"Night. I love you." He never heard, but he didn't need to. He knew that she loved him by the way she was curled up next to him when he woke up.


End file.
